My Strange Addiction: Total Drama Style
by LittleMissyGalPal
Summary: As it turns out, the ratings for Total Drama haven't been as good as they once were, so the producers have decided to send Chris on a mission to interview every single contestant from the first three seasons and exploit their strangest addictions on national television.
1. Lindsay

**MY STRANGE ADDICTION: TOTAL DRAMA STYLE**

**A/N****: **_Okay, so I was watching 'My Strange Addiction' and I got this whacky idea to write a Total Drama fanfic based on it. I think its a cool idea so far, and I really want to see where I go with this... But just beware that some of the characters might be OOC, so I'm really sorry if they are. Also, I don't own anything._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Lindsay**

It was a plain, ordinary day in Toronto. The sky had no hints of grey, there wasn't much traffic on the streets, and everyone seemed at peace. But with the sudden arrival of a specific host, many lives were about to change for the worst... Twenty-four lives, specifically.

Right outside of a quiet, rich neighbourhood stood Chris McLean. He was wearing his casual attire and had the most devious smile planted on his face. It was almost as though he was planning something horrific.

"What's up, everyone? I'm your host, Chris McLean, and today we're here to introduce a new show like no other."

He then walked up to the camera in order to get a better shot of his features. "As it turns out, ratings aren't as good as they used to be, so the producers thought that we should start a new show related to Total Drama... and its going to be better than ever before! We're basically going to invade the contestant's houses as they tell us all about their deranged addictions and how it has effected their personal lives... Trust me, if you already thought that the Total Drama contestants were crazy, then think again!"

Turning his back to the camera, Chris approached possibly the biggest house on the street and rang the doorbell. The whole neighbourhood was obviously rich, telling from the size of each house, but Chris couldn't really complain. After all, they didn't look as half as good as his_ 'cottage' _back at Camp Wawanakwa.

After ringing the doorbell three more times, Chris was starting to grow even more impatient. As the cameraman continued to film him waiting outside the house, Chris suddenly remembered that he forgot to add something.

"Oh yeah, the first contestant we're interviewing is none like any other. Sure, she's not the sharpest tool in the shed- after all, who forgets their boyfriend's name?... But since that problem is long gone, we've found a new way to humiliate her even more!- Can she hurry up already?!..."

Chris was relieved as the door to the large house finally opened. As it opened, the camera revealed that this house belonged to Lindsay and her family. She was wearing a white tank top and pink miniskirt, and had the biggest smile on her face as she realised who was at the door.

"Oh, hi Chip!"

"It's Chris..." he said, looking awkwardly at the camera.

"Oh, right! Chris... Chris McDoofle?"

Chris' eyebrows started to furrow, but made sure not to lose his cool in front of the camera.

"Chris McLean, Lindsay! Chris McLean!"

"Oh right!" Lindsay giggled, "Chris McLean!"

"So... Are you going to invite us inside?" Chris hinted, pointing at the camera. Lindsay, however, seemed confused by his actions.

"... Should I?..."

"Yeah... you should. But before you do so, I think you should introduce yourself to the camera. That way, the audience can know who you are."

Lindsay smiled once again and flicked her hair back in order to look perfect. It seemed like she was born to be on television.

"Hello to everyone who is watching this. My name is Lindsay, and... uh... I forgot my line..."

"Come on, we practiced this," Chris said, looking at his wristwatch.

"I know we did, but... I forgot."

"_'And I have a strange addiction'_, okay, Lindsay?! _'I HAVE A STRANGE ADDICTION'_!"

Lindsay dusted herself off and started again. "My name is Lindsay and I have a strange prediction!"

"ADDICTION!"

"Uh, oops... I meant addiction."

Chris looked wide-eyed at the camera. "Yeeeah. This is going to take a while... Commercial break?"

* * *

After what involved a lot of moving and countless instructions, the camera finally viewed Lindsay and Chris sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"Okay, Lindsay, so this is how the show works... You're going to tell everyone one – _or some_ - of your sickest addictions and its my job to help you get over them- _and possibly laugh at you_... After I try out some methods to help you, you have to tell the viewers afterwards if you are over your addiction or not."

"All right, but does my hair look okay?"

"Lindsay! Did you listen to anything I said just then?!"

Lindsay playfully rolled her eyes. "Of course I did, Kyle."

"Uh, it's Chris... Now Lindsay, please tell the viewers your secret addiction."

Lindsay adjusted her bandanna before looking at the camera.

"I guess I like to collect things... Yeah, I have a terrible obsession for collecting things."

"Such as?..."

"Girly things. You know, bikinis and lipgloss especially!"

"It doesn't seem _that_ bad. Well, I don't know how I'm supposed to help you, but my assistant texted me before and said that I had to show you this heartfelt video. So yeah... here's a video that's supposed to make you feel ashamed of your addiction."

Suddenly, Chris opened his laptop and set it on the coffee table in front of them. He clicked on a folder which then led to a video. A blonde female, looking only a few years younger than Lindsay, appeared on the screen with a worried look on her face.

"Hi Lindsay, it's your sister, Paula! That Chris McLean guy told me to tell you how I really feel about your obsession... So I think you should stop collecting bikinis. You have so much that you've even started to crowd my own closet, and we don't even live in the same room! I'm very worried about you, and your need for collecting things needs to come to an end. I mean, you're my older sister and I'm supposed to be looking up to you... Oh, and I also found your cherry lipgloss in the kitchen sink the other day. Seriously, Lindsay, you need to stop collecting things. Please, do this for me... And on a side note, I can't believe you told everyone on national tv that I had diarrhoea on my date... It was sooo embarrassing!"

As the heartfelt video came to an end, Chris shut the laptop and looked at Lindsay who seemed to be speechless at this point. Could it be that Paula's words finally got to her?

"So, how did your sister make you feel? Do you feel like ending your addiction now?"

"..."

"... Lindsay?"

"I don't understand. How did my sister get on your laptop? Was she also on tv? Also, what was she talking about? I'm so confused..."

"Okay, apparently that video meant nothing to you... So, can you tell us how you first got addicted to collecting bikinis?"

"I've always loved swimsuits. My favourite one is the sparkly-purple bikini. Actually, follow me and I'll show you!" Lindsay said as she dragged Chris to her room.

Once they were inside Lindsay's room, Chris couldn't really say much. It looked like the normal room of any teenage girl. However, Chris' opinion immediately changed once Lindsay opened her closet. There were bikinis everywhere. In fact, this was a whole closet dedicated to bikinis and other beach-related items. There was also another wardrobe in the corner of the room, so Chris guessed that's where the rest of her ordinary clothes were.

"Okay, you can't get more strange than that," Chris said.

"What do you mean? Aren't they pretty?" Lindsay asked, shoving a pink bikini top at Chris' face.

"Yeeeah, that's nice and all, but I'm kinda on a tight schedule here..."

"Okay, well I guess I should start by saying that whenever I talk to my bikinis, I feel like they understand me. And it makes my day that they-"

"Wait," Chris interrupted. "Are you saying that you _talk_ to your clothes?"

"Of course not!" Lindsay giggled. "I only talk to my _bikinis_. They're so adorable! I have one for every month of the calendar, and even some in animal prints."

Chris placed a hand at the back of his neck. "As adorable as that sounds, that's kinda messed up... Didn't you say you also had a lipgloss collection?"

"Oh yeah!" Lindsay said, walking over to her bedside table. As she opened the drawer, the inside was revealed to be completely full of lipgloss. "I bought these especially for the next season! Sometimes I feel like eating them, but I'm scared I'll hurt their feelings... Wait, do they have feelings?"

All Chris could do was pat Lindsay's shoulder in pity. "No Lindsay, your season's supply of lipgloss do not have feelings... Does Tyler know about these addictions?"

"Tyler?... Who's Tyler?"

"Your boyfriend."

"... OH! Dave! Yes, he already knows and he said he still loves me!"

"Then you're both crazy people who deserve each other... Anyway, instead of me helping you, why don't you help those who are less fortunate by donating some of your belongings to them?"

Lindsay put a finger on her lips, obviously thinking about the idea. She suddenly looked terrified when she came to her decision.

"Now that I think about it, those poor girls are always wearing the same one-piece swimsuits at the beach. Maybe I should send them some of my bikinis and a tube of lipgloss... I really think this is going to help everyone!"

"Yeah, because _that's_ going to solve the world's major problems," Chris muttered.

"But I don't know which bikinis to pick- they're all soooo cute! Can you help me choose?"

Looking over his shoulder, Chris spotted Lindsay taking a whole rack of bikinis out of the closet and laying them down on her bed. As his sight took hold of all of the bikinis, Chris was starting to have second thoughts...

"Y'know, maybe you're better off _keeping_ the bikinis... And when the camera stops filming, maybe you can model each swimsuit for me?..."

"... All righ-"

"Well, I'd love to chat some more, but it's time for you to go outside and tell the camera man if you're over your addiction and if I've actually helped you or not!- Whaaaat?..." Chris asked, looking at the suspicious cameraman, "We actually are running out of time."

* * *

It didn't really take long for Chris, Lindsay and the rest of the crew to settle outside. Once the cameras were filming again, Chris ordered Lindsay to talk about her experience with the new reality show and how it was going to effect the rest of her life. However, it took Lindsay several poses and fifty different pouts before she was ready to speak.

"At first I wanted to help all those girls with the one-piece swimsuits, but its so hard to pick some to actually send... But I might send one, and one is good because good things come in small houses-"

"Packages!" Chris shouted from the background.

"Right, good things come in small packages! But I still want to help those girls who put those cheap tubes of lipgloss on their lips, so I will be sending them some of my own. The only problem is that I don't know their addresses..."

"That's great, Lindsay. Is there anything else you'd like to add?" Chris asked, half-heartedly.

"Yes," Lindsay smiled. "All of this talk about bikinis has reminded me that I need to buy a new one this weeken- Oh! But I'm trying to get _rid_ of my addiction... I guess you didn't really help me at all, Chip. Sorry!"

"Well, that was a complete waste of time," Chris said, now standing in front of the camera and shoving Lindsay out of the spotlight. "Anyway, that comes to the end of the first episode. So tell me, viewers... Who would you like to see reveal their secret addiction next? Make sure to vote and you'll find out next time on _My Strange Addiction: Total Drama Style_!"

* * *

**A/N****: **_I thought Lindsay would be a good start for this fic. Now all you need to do is review and vote for the next person if you want to see another chapter... You can vote for whoever you want, but I'm only accepting the first generation cast since I've never watched TDROTI. I also didn't know if Paula was older or younger than Lindsay, but I decided to go with the latter. But yeah, I hope you enjoyed this._


	2. Heather

**MY STRANGE ADDICTION: TOTAL DRAMA STYLE**

**A/N****: **_Whoa. __I honestly didn't expect that many reviews. Anyway, one particular character had five votes, so I went for her. So... here's Heather's time to shine._

**DISCLAIMER****: **I own nothing related to the Total Drama series.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Heather**

"Last time on _My Secret Addiction: Total Drama Style_…" Chris began. "The first interview I had was with with Lindsay, and it turns out that she hasn't changed much... Well, apart from the fact that she was crazier than I thought! That's right... she admitted on national tv that she talks to her bikinis and occasionally snacks on her lipgloss. Let's face it, that's pretty sick... And after trying a few attempts to get rid of Lindsay's addiction, her craziness succeeded in the end and now she's going to buy _another_ bikini this weekend. But I'll admit the best part was when the cameras were off because she decided to give me a private bikini show- Oh snap, I probably shouldn't have said that... Anyway, today I'm back to cause more trouble to another contestant, so stay tuned!"

* * *

As the cameras began to film, it was obvious that this location was different from the last. This particular street had a few large houses, yet none of them seemed to compare to Lindsay's neighbourhood... Out of nowhere, Chris McLean appeared from the sidelines. This time his smile looked more devious than before.

"From what I've seen, everyone has finally decided on which contestant I should interroga- I mean _interview_ next... And I don't know why you all wanted to send me on a suicide mission, but I like a challenge. Besides, it'll boost the ratings!"

As soon as Chris walked up to the two-storey house on the left, he stopped right in front of the door and turned to the camera.

"The contestant you've chosen for me to humiliate is cunning, ruthless, and once had her hair shaved off! Yes, everyone… This house belongs to Heather. _Let the pain begin…_" He muttered.

As soon as Chris rang the doorbell, it didn't take long for Heather to answer. At the very moment when her eyes met with Chris, she glared at him. She was honestly tired of being cheated out of the million dollars and wanted nothing more to do with Chris.

"What do you want? And more importantly, how do you know where I live?!"

"Uh, do I _really _have to tell you?... Anyway, I'm starting a new show that reveals your crazy addictions, so step aside and let me in."

Heather grimaced at Chris' choice of words. "I don't think so. Go away, you perv."

But before Heather was able to close the door on Chris and the camera crew, a little boy appeared from behind and pushed her to the side.

"Hi, I'm Damien, Heather's little brother. Are you the host who humiliated her on tv?"

"Yeah," Chris smiled, "that's me."

"Come in, then! Maybe you can tell me all the embarrassing things Heather did while the cameras were off," Damien said, allowing Chris to walk through.

"DAMIEN, YOU LITTLE RAT!" Heather shouted.

"I like this kid," Chris told the cameraman. "Anyway, it's time for the commercial break now. Make sure to be here on time to see what happens next!"

* * *

The commercial break ended up taking longer than expected. Although, when the cameras were finally set in the living room, Chris and Heather were shown to be seated on the couch. The large amount of space between Heather and Chris was obvious, however, Chris didn't seem to mind. After all, he didn't really like Heather... And after many attempts to get rid of Damien, he finally left the room so Chris could continue the show.

"And we're back! Now, Heather, how do you feel that the most handsome host in the world is sitting next to you?"

"I feel like vomiting," Heather answered, crossing her arms in the process.

"… Um, yeah… We can get this over and done with quickly if you participate. So, Heather… Please tell the audience your secret addiction."

"What are you talking about? I don't have a secret addiction."

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Yes."

"Really?…"

"Yes."

"Reeeeaaaally?"

"How many times do I have to say yes?!"

"Well that's kinda funny," Chris said with a smile as he opened his laptop. "Because I have a video from your brother and parents, and they want to let you know that you're a freak... Actually, if I'm not mistaken, I think they mention that you have not one, but _two _addictions!"

As Chris opened the video, Heather noticed her mother, father and evil brother right away. They were sitting on the same couch that she was on right now, and it almost looked as though they were pulling fake smiles at the camera. There was no visible sympathy, whatsoever.

"Hello, Heather-feather. This is your Momsy, Poopsy, and little Boobsy here. The fact is… we need to talk," her father started.

"You see, darling…" her mother continued, "We're afraid that you may have too many wigs in your room. I keep finding strands of black hair on the floor, and I know it's not mine... It just can't be! And since your hair has finally grown back, we think it's time for you to get rid of them."

"I don't really have anything to say…" Damien added. "Except that Heather looks like a troll that needs mouth wash. And I have many embarrassing stories to tell you about her-"

"Damien! Please behave!… And, Heather-feather, we think it's time for you to get over your glitter obsession... Just last week you started jumping around the house when I gave you some glitter glue for your collection… This needs to stop and I'm too embarrassed to invite anyone over…" her father admitted.

"Oh, that's absolutely true," her mother agreed. "I was at the beauty salon with Heather to get our nails done last week, and she wanted glitter nail polish. I mean, who does that?!"

Heather's mother, father and brother then burst into a fit of giggles until the cameraman reminded them that the tape was still recording. Her family then stopped laughing and looked at each other awkwardly.

"We love you, Heather-feather!" Her father said.

"And you need a new face transplant!" Her brother snickered.

As the video ended, Chris couldn't stop laughing as Heather's face turned red from anger. After a minutes worth of silence and quiet snickering, Heather turned around and shouted through the clear air, "DAMIEN, YOU UGLY PIG! GET OVER HERE!"

After what was probably ten seconds, Damien entered the living room once again, but this time with an evil smile on his face.

"I'm guessing you saw the video."

"Duh. Of course I did, you little twerp!"

"You're so evil…" Chris said to Damien. "… I like that. Hey, maybe we were separated at birth?"

"Yeah right... You're like fifty years older than me."

Chris tried his best to smile at the camera before turning to Damien. "Don't you ever call me old on tv!" he muttered.

"Well, I was going to show you Heather's room, but… never mind…"

Chris' smile then reappeared on his face as though he had forgotten about the whole situation.

"Okay, Heather's room it is!" he said as he stood up and followed Damien.

"Hey! I'm not giving you permission to enter my room!" Heather called as she followed after them.

As Damien opened the door to Heather's room, Chris didn't really have much to say. Honestly, it was just an ordinary room with purple walls, a queen size bed, and a few other things. Although, the only thing that seemed to be unusual was the row of wigs on the wooden dresser.

"That's it?… I thought you were going to have a mountain of wigs, but this is really boring."

"See? I told you there was nothing to look at. Now get out," Heather ordered.

"You don't get it…" Damien said. "It's not the amount of wigs she has... It's about her not getting rid of them."

Finally getting the message, Chris nodded at Damien in order to show his understanding. He then headed over to the row of wigs and inspected each one of them closely.

"Why don't you just throw them out?" Chris asked.

"Because… When I was bald, these wigs were the only things that could make me feel pretty... Usually, people would laugh at my baldness, and this was all I had… I don't know... I guess, getting rid of these wigs now would feel wrong…"

Everyone remained silent until Chris' laughter could be heard. The laughing eventually grew louder and all Heather did in return was glare at him.

"Oh, my sides!" Chris laughed. "But seriously, get rid of them. They look stupid."

"Give me one good reason," Heather sneered.

"Well…" Chris said, placing a finger on his chin, "From what I know, these hairs are falling out for a reason… You see, Heather, these hairs were collected at Camp Wawanakwa."

"What do you mean?" Heather asked. Even Damien looked interested.

"I'm pretty sure these are the hairs from Steve the Yeti… And these curly strands look like Leshawna's… Yeah, I remember Chef collecting them from the shower drains and selling them as hair extensions…"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeaaahh… You're basically addicted with Steve the Yeti and Leshawna's hair…"

"EW! YOU MEAN I WAS WEARING LESHAWNA'S DISGUSTING AFRO?!" Heather shouted, immediately throwing her wigs out the window.

"_And_ Steve the Yeti, but yeah…"

Now that the wig problem was over, Chris started investigating the remains of Heather's room. He did this by peeking behind the curtains and looking under the bed.

"What are you doing now?!" Heather asked.

"I'm looking for your glitter collection, of course!" Chris said, looking under the pillows.

"Well you're not going to find it-"

"It's right here!" Damien said, grabbing a cardboard box from Heather's wardrobe.

Opening the cardboard box, Chris laughed at the endless amount of glittery objects. The box contained glitter pens, glitter glue, glitter paper, glitter nail polish, a few glitter scrunchies and other sparkly related items.

"I am going to kill you," Heather told her brother.

"Okay, have fun in prison for killing a sweet, innocent boy."

"Wow, this stuff's crazy... But this still isn't as crazy as Lindsay's addiction," Chris commented.

"Oh, I've got something that might change your mind…" Damien said.

"What could you possibly ha-"

"This!" Damien said, cutting off his sister. In his hands was a crumpled piece of paper. Heather immediately knew what this was.

"You ripped a page from my diary?!"

As Chris looked at the paper, his laughter was uncontrollable. He then shoved the piece of paper at the camera so that the audience would be able to see what was on it… And on that piece of paper were the words '_Mrs Heather Burromuerto' _written with a pink glitter pen.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously, Heather, that's pathetic."

But all Heather could do was scream, "DAMIEN, YOU FAT COW!"

A smirk suddenly appeared on Damien's face as he heard those words. "Speaking of fat cows…"

Heather's eyes widened slightly. "You wouldn't dare!"

"What is it, little man?" Chris asked. He didn't really understand what was going on anymore, but he was still enjoying every minute of it.

Trying his best to look innocent, Damien pulled a photograph out of his pocket and showed it to Chris. All Chris could really do was blink in surprise and compare the photo to Heather. He then revealed to the camera a picture of an overweight, pimply Heather with greasy hair and a hideous sweater.

Before Chris could laugh his heart out, Heather already began to push him out of her room… And as they reached the front door of the house, Chris couldn't help but say a few words.

"Heather, just before we leave, can you tell the camera if you're over your addictions or not?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Heather shouted at the camera. "I have no addiction!"

And with that, the front door was slammed shut as soon as Chris was pushed out.

"And just when I thought she couldn't get any more rude!… Anyway, that comes to the end of the second episode! Of course I lied to _Mrs Heather Burromuerto_ before… I don't know what those wigs were made out of, but at least I made her get rid of them!… But she's still got that glitter problem to solve, so… HAHA, it's not my problem anymore! So tell me, viewers, who would you like me to humiliate next?… These results will be revealed next time on _My Strange Addiction: Total Drama Style_!"

* * *

**A/N****: **_I enjoyed writing this chapter... So what do you think about my portrayal of Damien? And also, who would you like to see Chris interview next? Feel free to review your thoughts._


End file.
